


Frustration Relief

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [18]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope finds out there are other ways to relieve her frustration with Alyssa Chang and Landon’s all too happy to help.Set in 2x10,at the dock.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Kudos: 7





	Frustration Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



“Actually I thought of a different way to relieve my frustration.” she said as she muttered a invisibility spell and took off her top.  
Then she kissed me fiercely and dove her hands down my pants and started to play with my cock until it was semi erect.

I kissed her fiercely and passionately back as I took her suggestion in. I pulled down her pants and she pulled down mine as we were kissing in just our underwear. Our hands were travelling around each other’s bodies as explorers of each other. I broke our passionate kiss to moan and then to sigh.

“I don’t have anything...” I whispered.

She smiled and grabbed a small packet from her training bag. As she did this, she dropped her panties to the wood of dock. She pushed me to the ground and kissed me again, straddling me as she did so. My boxers could barely contain my erection as she ground herself into me.

She briefly got off me so I could remove my boxers and then broke the packet open and slid the condom down my erect shaft, smiling seductively as she did so. She got on top of me as she did so, taking my cock inside her pussy as we both moaned at our bodies joining.

She moved herself up and down on my cock,moaning as she did so. I moaned as well,she looked so hot doing that. She felt so damn good,wet,and warm as she went on with her movements which I joined with my own hip thrusts.

“Landon...uhh... _fuck_...” she moaned as our thrusts together became more frenzied and fast.

“Oh...yes....Hope...” I moaned back at her as I enjoyed the friction between our joined bodies as we moved together.  
My hands moved to her hips, feeling each and every of her thrusts as our bodies moved together in pleasurably synchronized movements. Our breaths also became short and frenzied as we each reached our own climaxes at the movements.

She was the first to break, her walls collapsing around my cock as she came and whimpered out my name and I followed shortly afterwards with a moan of her name. She then cuddled into me after she removed her body from mine. I took off the condom and tied it off and threw near us.

“Well...that was less violent.” I said, kissing her forehead as our naked bodies were entwined with each other’s.

We were stark naked yet still under the invisibility spell. We cuddled for a bit until my cock remembered that there was a very hot and very naked girl next to us.

“I’ve got it.” Hope said as she untangled herself and got on top of me,slowly moving herself down towards my erect cock and taking it in her mouth.   
I moaned at this, what a place to get a blowjob. Her mouth moved up and down my cock as her hands played with my balls. I moaned at this and went on moaning as her movements went on.

 _Fuck_...

Then her tongue started playing with my head and I knew I was done for.

“ _Fuck_ , baby...” I moaned out, spilling myself inside her beautiful mouth.   
She seemed to shallow all of my seed down her throat before breaking apart from my cock with a loud audible pop.

She then raised herself off me and got redressed before picking up the used condom. I dressed myself back up as well.


End file.
